DESCRIPTION: The objective of this research is development of quantitative models and standards to aid pediatricians in monitoring children's growth and diagnosing growth disorders. The project will provide computer-based procedures for predicting a child's course in growth from current age to maturity. Detailed models that describe seasonal and short-term variation in growth rates will help pediatricians identify aberrant rates associated with growth disorders.